PePe Waccabrada
PePe Waccabrada (ペペ・ワキャブラーダ, Pepe Wakyaburāda) ist ein Quincy und Mitglied des Vandenreichs und dessen Sternritter. Seine Bezeichnung ist Sternritter "L" - "The Love". Bleach Manga; Kapitel 575, Seite 3 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 594, Seite 15 Aussehen PePe ist ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit schwarzen Fingernägel und hellhaarigem Bart um seinen Mund herum, welcher nach untenhin in einer ungedrehten V-Form endet. Weiterhin ist er kahl und trägt eine schwarze Sonnenbrille. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 543, Seite 14 Seine Körperstatur lässt sich schon als fett bezeichnen. PePes Kleidung besteht aus einem weißen Sweatshirt, einem langen weißem Cape, weiße Hosen, nach vorne zugespitzen Schuhen. Für gewöhnlich sitzt PePe auf einer Art fliegender Scheibe. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 575, Seite 3 Persönlichkeit Handlung Thousand Years Of Bloody War Saga Auf Befehl von Yhwach sollen PePe und die anderen Sternritter sich am Gate of the Sun versammeln, bevor sie dann gemeinsam in das Seireitei einfallen, um die Soul Society zu vernichten. Als die Sternritter dann eintreffen, schafen sie Säulen aus blauen Flammen, um so den Krieg gegen die Shinigami zu eröffnen. Wenig später sieht man Pepe im S.R.D.I. lachend wärend Jidanbō Ikkanzaka unter seiner kontrollestehend die Forschungseinrichtung verwüstet. PePe ist zugegen, wie alle Sternritter, als Yhwach erklärt, dass Uryū Ishida dessen Nachfolger werden wird. Nach der Kundgabe des Quincyherrschers unterbricht Askin Nakk Le Vaar eine Kontrontation von Bazz-B und Jugram Haschwalth, mit den Worten, dass die beiden sich lieber zurückhalten sollten da neugierige Augen zugegen sind. PePe, sicher in sitzent an einer versteckten Position, beobachtet das Geschehen mit dem Augen an seinem Stab. Als Askin ihn bemerkt lacht PePe zu sich selbst. Etwas später, PePe stößt hinzu als Askin sich gerade den Kampf von Kenpachi Zaraki und Gremmy Thoumeaux ansieht und bestätigt dessen Worte, dass Gremmy zu gefährlich sei ihn alleine zu lassen, da Gremmy wie ein Monster sei. Askin meint daraufhin PePe sei selbst ein Monster, was letzter damit kommentiert das diese Beschreibung wohl auf beide sehr gut passen möge. Als Askin gerade fort will, fragt PePe wo er denn hinginge, was Aksin damit dazu bringt zu zugeben, dass er in den Kampf von Gremmy und Kenpachi nicht mit hineingezogen werden möchte. Pepe meint dann dass Askin recht hat und die momentane Distanz zum Kampfplatz nicht weitweg genug sei um geschützt zu sein. Später sieht man Pepe wie er beobachtet als der von Gremmy vorgetellte Meteor droht auf das Seireitei zu stürzen. Ein wenig später taucht PePe wieder auf nachdem Ichigo Kurosaki auf dem Kampffeld erschien und bereitet sich vor diesen anzugreifen, gemeinsam mit NaNaNa Najahkoop, dem unbenannten Sternritter mit der Reishipistole, Bazz-B, Giselle Gewelle, Meninas McAllon, Liltotto Lamperd und Candice Catnipp. Er sieht zu wie weitere Shinigami sich den Sternrittern in den Weg stellen. Daraufhin sieht man PePe wie er sich mit den anderen Sternritter gegen die Shinigami zm Angriff aufmacht. Währen des Kampfgeschehens gelingt es Pepe mit seiner The Love-Fähigkeit die Kontrolle über den Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie Shūhei Hisagi zu erlangen und lässt diesen den Kommandant der 6. Kompanie Byakuya Kuchiki angreifen. Liltotto meint zu Meninas ganz plötzlich wo PePe wohl sei, da es mit ihm viel amüsanter ist gegen die Shinigami zu kämpfen. Meninas scheint von diesem Gedanken eher weniger angetan und meint nur, dass PePe ein widerwärtiger Mann sei. Darauf erscheint PePe vor den beiden macht erneut von seiner Fähigkeit gebrauch und schießt seine Herzprojektile auf Meninas und Liltotto. Liltotto verfelht das Projektil, Meninas hingegen wird in PePes Bahn gezogen und verpasst Liltotto einen ordentlichen Punch mit ihrer The Power-Fähigkeit. Ausrüstung Stab: PePe trägt einen um die eigene Achse aufgewickelten Stab mit sich, auf dessen Spitze ein weitgeöffnetes Auge, mit langen Wimpern und einem kleinen Flügen auf je einer Seite des Auges, sich befindet. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 543, Seite 14 Fliegende Scheibe: Pepe sitzt auf einem fliegenden scheibengeformten Korb, mit dessen Hilfe er sich fortbewegt. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 575, Seite 3 Stärken & Fähigkeiten Reishiabsorbtion: Als ein Quincy kann PePe Reishi aus der Atmoshäre aufnehmen und sie mit seinem eigenem Reiryoku bündeln, um so verschiedene Waffen zu formen. Große spirituelle Kraft: PePe spirituelle Kraft ist auf dem gleichen Level wie die eines Taicho der Gotei 13, wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 499, Seite 5 The Love: PePe kann herzförmige Projektile abfeuern indem er seine Hände nebeneinander hält, sodass sie ein Herz formen. Jeder der von diesem Herzprojektil getroffen wird, verliebt sich in PePe und spricht ihm mit Pepe-sama an. Als Effekt verfällt die betroffene Person PePe vollkommen und tut alles was er verlangt ohne zu zögern, selbst wenn er befiehlt die eigenen Kamaraden anzugreifen ungeachtet welchen Rang oder welche Kräfte die Zielperson hat. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 594, Seiten 12-17 Selbst Giselle's Zombies kann er mit seiner Fähigkeit manipulieren, was er nach eigener Ausage in der Vergangenheit schón mehrmals getan hatte. Trivia *Meninas McAllon beschreibt PePe als einen widerwärtigen Mann. *Askin Nakk Le Vaar beschreibt PePe als ein Mann der ein '' wahres Monster'' sein kann. *Im deutschen Manga wird sein Vorname PePe nur in Band 66 nach offizieller Übersetzung geschrieben, in allen anderen Bänden wird sein Vorname in der deutschen Version Pepe geschrieben. Referenzen en:PePe Waccabrada Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Quincy Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wandenreich Kategorie:Sternritter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga